One Wild Night Out!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! A West Coast Misfits adventure! Chilljaw goes out on a date, which becomes a disaster! Next: The night comes to an end! R and R PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!
1. Ask Her Out Already!

**One Wild Night Out**

**Hey folks! L1701E here, bringing you a brand new fic starring the West Coast Misfits! This fic stars West Coast members Velocity, Chilljaw, and Rictor. Basically, the three boys end up having one crazy night.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to me, Marvel Comics, Hasbro, and Red Witch. Here's your quote: "Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to go through life, son." - Dean Wormer, Animal House**

Chapter 1: Ask Her Out Already!

**Malibu Mall Food Court**

The Food Court of the Malibu Mall was having an average day of business. But sitting at one table were three teenage boys who were more than average. One of the boys was a sleek-bodied African-American, his hair in cornrows. He was clad in an old Larry Bird Celtics jersey, a gold chain, jean shorts, and black sneakers, and he was eating nachos. His name was Terrell Mason, a native of Compton, California. A mutant, Terrell was blessed with superhuman speed and the power to mentally command wind, hence his codename of Velocity.

"Man, these nachos are _good!_" Terrell whooped to a young Hispanic kid, with long brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, with blue jeans and cowboy boots. He also had on a sleeveless black leather leather jacket that was lined with studs, studded wristbands and biker gloves. He preferred to go by the name of Rictor. Born in Mexico, the Hispanic mutant had the mutant ability to generate low-frequency sonic waves, which he could use to fire one mean punch, or create small earthquakes.

"If you say so, man." Rictor nodded, his voice spiced by a Hispanic accent. He munched down on a couple hot dogs. "Personally, I prefer a hot dog myself." He noticed the third boy was acting strangely. The third boy had gray skin, and was an obvious mutant. A fin popped out of his upper back, and his upper lip and nose formed a muzzle like a shark's nose. He had long black hair held back by a blue bandanna, and he had yellow eyes. He was clad in a white shirt with an open blue button-down shirt over it and blue jeans. His name was Thomas Sharpe, a mutant Australian boy with shark-like characteristics, super strength, the ability to breathe underwater, and the ability to spit supercooled water. For that, he was codenamed Chilljaw. Together, the three mutants were members of the West Coast Misfits, Malibu's premiere superteam. "Do you find this weird?"

"What?" Terrell blinked.

"Well, there's a huge pile of burgers in front of Tommy, and he hasn't eaten them." Rictor chuckled. "I think it's a sign of the apocalypse or something." Terrell looked at Tommy. The shark-boy was staring at a pretty blonde girl with red streaks in her hair sitting at a nearby table, having some fries. Terrell noticed.

"I think it's pretty obvious what ol' Fishface is staring at, Ric." Terrell chuckled. "It's that hot blonde over there."

"Tommy's into girls?" Rictor blinked. "I thought he was staring at her fries." Tommy continued staring at the girl. She looked up at the shark-boy, smiled and waved.

"God, Tommy…" Terrell shook his head. "Will you freakin' _talk_ to her already?" Tommy sighed and turned to Terrell.

"That's easy for _you_ to say, mate." Tommy sighed. "You fancy yourself a bloody Casanova. I don't feel…comfortable around girls, guys."

"That's understandable." Rictor shrugged.

"It's just…you know, girls go for these guys with big muscles and money and…"

"Looks?" Terrell added. Tommy sighed.

"Yeah. Looks." Tommy ate a burger. "I'm no Brad Pitt, you know."

"_Nobody_ is Brad Pitt but him, pal." Rictor said. "God put him on Earth to torture us regular men, Tommy. I hate him."

"Every straight man on Earth wants to punch him in the mouth." Terrell agreed.

"When I was a kid, I would be teased for how I looked." Tommy sighed. "Girls would say things like I smell bad and such, and that my mom slept with a great white and all that. So you guys can imagine that I don't have some great experiences with girls."

"Screw them, man." Rictor said.

"I never imagined you to be such a worrier, Tommy." Terrell chuckled. "Just relax, man. Besides, I think she likes you. Trust me on this, brother Thomas. I can read women."

"Oh yeah, you know _exactly_ what they're going to think before they think it. That would explain why you're _so_ successful with the female population." Rictor said sarcastically with the roll of the eyes. Tommy laughed as Terrell shot the Mexican sonic generator a deadpan look.

"How many girlfriends have you ever had, Rictor?" Terrell groaned.

"Several more than you ever had, amigo: None." Rictor quipped with a grin. Tommy laughed harder.

"He got you there, Velocity. He really got you there, man."

"Look amigo, just go up to her and say hi." Rictor smiled. "And hurry before the girls come back and decide to make us carry the shopping." At the thought of the girls forcing him to carry shopping, Tommy raced off like a shot.

_Like heck if I'm going to carry around the girls' shopping!_ The Australian thought. Rictor blinked.

"Wow." The Hispanic mutant said. "That got him going." Tommy walked up to the girl's table and the girl smiled.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello." Tommy smiled back. "Uhm, may I…"

"Sure." The girl replied. "I've seen you on TV. Chilljaw, right?"

"Yeah, but me friends call me Tommy." Tommy grinned.

"My name's Courtney." The girl grinned. Terrell and Rictor watched the two talk.

"Hey dude, can you use your wind powers to allow us to hear them, man?" Rictor whispered.

"You mean like carry their voices?" Terrell blinked. "I could, but they may notice a breeze." Terrell whispered back. "They seem to be hitting it off."

"Hi, guys." A familiar feminine voice said. Terrell and Rictor turned and saw two familiar girls. The first had long blond hair, styled like Farrah Fawcett, dressed in a white top with the word "Starlet" on it in blue, blue jeans, and silver bracelets around her wrists. Her name was Alison Blaire, a mutant singer with the ability to convert sound into light, hence her codename/performing name of Dazzler. The second had short red hair in two ponytails, clad in a green sweater with holes at the shoulders and blue jeans. She was a Scottish girl named Rahne Sinclair, a former X-Man codenamed Wolfsbane with the mutant power of lycanthropy. The two girls were carrying bags and bags of shopping.

"We're ready to go home now." The girls grinned. Terrell and Rictor groaned.

Well, well, well! Looks like a new story full of insanity is about to begin! What insanity will happen next? What's up with Tommy? What're he and Courtney talking about? Will Terrell and Rictor be able to con their way out of carrying the girls' shopping home? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Ready to Go!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked it so far. Please check out my other Misfit-verse stuff. You'll love it! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I'm glad you loved the insanity so far! Expect more! Find out where it could go next! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Mah behind is killing me!" - Eric Cartman, ****South ****Park**

Chapter 2: Ready to Go!

**West Coast Misfit Manor, ****Malibu**** Base**

In the kitchen of the Manor, a blonde woman and a blonde teenage girl were chopping up some vegetables. The blonde woman was a Joe codenamed Kicker, a martial artist who received additional training from GI Joe. The blonde girl was an Irish girl named Theresa Rourke, a second-generation mutant codenamed Siryn for her mutant ability to create powerful sonic vibrations, a power she inherited from her father, a mutant known as the Banshee. One could notice that the kitchen had two refrigerators. One of them had a sign that said 'Tommy's Fridge'. Tommy had to have his own fridge because he could eat the others out of house and home.

"Are we following the recipe right?" Theresa asked Kicker. The blonde Joe looked at the cookbook.

"Yeah, so far." Kicker nodded. She heard the door close. "Hey girls." She said to Ali and Rahne.

"Hi-Kicker!" The two girls said quickly as they rushed up the stairs. Theresa and Kicker blinked, and they saw a very pained-looking Terrell and Rictor stagger in under a mountain of shopping bags.

"Help…us…" Terrell moaned. Sweat poured down the African-American teen speedster's face like waterfalls. "Get…this…off…me…"

"Kill…me…End…the…pain…" Rictor moaned. "Back…broken…beyond…repair…" The two boys collapsed under all the weight.

"I thought I warned ye boys about offering to take Alison's and Rahne's shopping." Theresa smiled wryly.

"Kill…us…" Rictor moaned, raising his hand weakly. Tommy hummed as he happily walked into the Manor.

"Ye're awfully happy, Tommy. What's up?" Theresa blinked.

"I got a date." Tommy grinned.

"That's wonderful, Tommy!" Kicker smiled. "I know you've been having some issues with your looks lately. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name's Courtney, and she's really pretty." Tommy smiled. "She thought I was cute." The Australian seemed completely ignorant to the fact that his two friends were crushed under a huge pile of shopping.

"Tommy…" Rictor whimpered. "Help…us…"

"Get…it…off…" Terrell added. Ali and Rahne came down the stairs.

"Thanks for holding our shopping, boys." Ali smiled as she and Rahne picked up their shopping.

"Aye. Ye're such sweeties." Rahne gave Terrell and Rictor a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you God!" Terrell whimpered gratefully and in a relieved way.

"I can feel my legs…" Rictor smiled weakly.

"I think you guys have issues." Tommy blinked.

"I think it's very swell that you have a date, Tommy." Kicker smiled. "You're a big ol' sweetheart underneath that fish-like hide."

"Tommy has a date?" Ali blinked. She and Rahne looked at each other. The two girls squealed and threw their bags back on top of Rictor and Terrell, making them scream. They then grabbed Tommy.

"Uh-oh." Tommy gulped. He then screamed as the girls dragged him upstairs at speeds that would make Quicksilver jealous.

"Oh God not again!" Terrell moaned.

"My spine! I felt my spine snap!" Rictor sobbed. "Why God Why?"

**Elsewhere in ****Malibu**** Base**

Hardcase, a command officer for the Malibu Joes, was fixing the engine on his jeep. A figure crept behind him and attached a hook to his belt, then ran off. Hardcase looked around suspiciously, but then went back to his jeep. He closed his jeep's hood. He turned and walked away when he felt tugging at his back. Hardcase felt around and discovered the hook. Before he could do anything about it, a screaming Hardcase was being hoisted into the air by a crane. "HEY!!!! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" The screaming and cursing Green Beret didn't notice a certain Joe prankster sneak into his jeep, and mess around with the jeep's horn. The figure left. Suddenly, the rope holding up Hardcase snapped, and the Joe fell down to the ground with an "OOF!!" The grumbling Hardcase got to his feet and checked his jeep over. He nodded and got in. He was planning to take a drive down to a bar in Malibu. He turned ignition key, and the wheel exploded, covering Hardcase in a mixture of whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries. "WHAT THE-?" He heard laughing. He turned in his seat and saw a certain prankster happily laughing.

"Look at that! Hardcase, the human ice cream sundae! You look delicious!" Jester laughed happily. Hardcase snarled.

"Jester, I am going to _kill_ you!" Hardcase leapt at Jester, but the prankster had a head start, and the chase was on. "Come back here you loudmouthed smart-alec Robin Williams-wannabe! I am going to kill you, make your ribs into a xylophone, your finger and toe bones as a necklace, your vertebrae as a hat stand, and use your skull as a mug! I AM GOING TO **DESTROY** YOU!!! YOU'VE JUST PULLED YOUR LAST PRANK!!! _GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!!!!!_" _You know, I'm beginning to wonder if Jester has jet engines in his legs like that Hellion weirdie Jetstream._

**The Misfit Manor**

"Hey there, Thomas. Lookin' sharp, no pun intended." Ace Starr grinned at Tommy. The guitar-playing feral was watching 'American Gladiators' when he noticed how nice Tommy dressed. Tommy was dressed in a black button-down shirt with the top button open, with a blue suit jacket over it, and blue slacks. His wild black hair was slicked back and put into a ponytail.

"Thanks, mate." Tommy grinned. "Ace, I thought you had a date tonight yourself. You usually do."

"But of course." Ace grinned. He blinked when he replayed what Tommy said. "You got a date?"

"Yeah, a girl named Courtney." Tommy smiled. Ace chuckled.

"Good for you, man. Anyway, I gotta go." Ace leapt over the couch and walked out of the Manor. What neither he or Tommy noticed was Terrell and Rictor watching Tommy.

"You know Rictor, something tells me that Tommy may need help with this date. After all, he ain't exactly Dr. Love." Terrell said to Rictor.

"Neither are you, amigo." The Mexican mutant replied evenly. Terrell decided to ignore the remark.

"All I'm saying is that he may need a little backup just in case something goes wrong." Terrell said.

"And _how_ are we gonna follow him? Tommy's got a sharp nose, man. He can smell blood. Not to mention that during the night, his vision isn't exactly bad." Rictor shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Terrell grinned.


	3. Going to Town!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Oh yeah. You can bet that it's going to end in trouble for our heroes. Enjoy the new chapter, Red. Oh yeah, and I can hardly wait to read more from you! Please put up some more hilarious stuff quick!_

_To Eileen: Hey there Eileen! Nice to hear from you! I'm a big fan of your work! The "I'm Dying" serious is hilarious! I'm glad you like this story so far! I hope you keep on reading, and enjoy the new chapter! If you need clearing up on the characters, just let me know._

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! It's been a while since I heard from you last, man. Yeah, you can bet that Terrell and Rictor will follow to help their friend out. As for Ace's date, well…you have quite a list to pick from. I thought the whole things with Velocity, Rictor, and the shopping bags would be good for a laugh, as well as Ali and Rahne dragging Tommy upstairs. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there Todd fan! I read the new chapter of "Mutants in Tights" and I loved it! Yeah, Rictor needs a hug after the beating his spine took in the last chapter. Velocity would like a hug. You should give him a hug. He had it rough in the last chapter, too. Rictor and Velocity are only following Tommy because they want to make sure Tommy doesn't do anything stupid during the date that ends up offending Courtney. Anyway, I can't wait to read more from you, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm not the shopping type, so I wouldn't know. But I do know one thing: Shopping is torturous. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "And that would've worked if you hadn't stopped me." - Harold Ramis as Egon Spengler, Ghostbusters.**

Chapter 3: Going to Town!

**West Coast Misfit Manor, ****Malibu**** Base**

"Oh God, I am so nervous…" Tommy mumbled as he walked towards his blue moped in the Joe motor pool. Tommy didn't like using cars. He found them much too complicated. Rahne and Kyle followed him.

"Will ye _relax_, Tommy?" Rahne laughed. "I'm sure the girl will adore ye."

"And if worse comes to worse, you could just go home." Kyle shrugged.

"That's real comforting, Thunderbolt." Rahne said in a deadpan voice. Kyle grinned.

"The Thunderbolt always tries to help."

"Thanks, mates." Tommy sighed as he got on his moped and put on a blue helmet with a flip-down visor.

"Here, Tommy." Rahne handed Tommy another helmet. "Ye nae want that nice Courtney girl to hurt her head if something happens."

"Are you saying I'm a bad driver?" Tommy grinned as he took the helmet. "I only crashed once. And it wasn't even me fault."

"It's just in case, Tommy. I'm sure nothing will happen." Rahne grinned. Kyle let out a "Pfft!"

"Yeah, right! The Thunderbolt's read comic books. It always happens: Superhero tries to take a vacation, but trouble starts." Kyle rolled his eyes. The Scots werewolf glanced at the Bostonian electrokinetic, then burst out laughing.

"I'm sure nothing like that will happen, Kyle." Rahne laughed. "This is not a comic book."

"Thanks for backing me up, you guys." Tommy smiled as he started his moped. He rode out of Malibu Base. Terrell and Rictor watched him leave from behind a stack of crates.

"Did you plant the tracker?" Rictor asked Terrell. The Compton-born speedster nodded.

"No prob. I move so fast, a camera couldn't pick me up." Terrell grinned. "And now, we have his location. I hope he hasn't messed up."

"Come on Velocity, how the heck can a person screw up picking up a person?" Rictor groaned in disbelief. "And how will we follow 'em? He'll know if you use your speed, amigo."

"We'll take Hardcase's jeep, man." Terrell shrugged. Rictor blinked in confusion.

"Wait a minute, man. Hardcase said he was leaving the base tonight to get away from the lunatic asylum that's Jester." The Mexican mutant scratched his head. The two boys noticed a laughing Jester run by, an incensed Hardcase after him, covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries.

"Hey Hardcase, how is it down at the bakery? Anyone buy you yet?" A laughing Jester teased happily. "I heard you were delicious!"

"You'll be lucky you'll be able to eat through a _straw_ when I get through with you! Get back here and die like a **man!**"

**Malibu, ****California**

"Okay, let's see…" Tommy blinked as he read the numbers on the houses. "I'm on the right street…212…213…214…Ah! 215!" Tommy parked his moped on the sidewalk in front of the house. The Australian shark-like mutant took a bouquet of flowers from the back of his moped, as well as an extra helmet. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Courtney answered. She looked rather nice. Her blonde-and-red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a nice pink shirt and khaki slacks.

"Hi, Tommy." Courtney smiled. "You look rather nice." The gray skin on Tommy's cheeks suddenly turned a redder tone.

"Uhm…uh…hey Sheila. You look really nice." Tommy stammered, blushing. A scream was heard from a mile away.

"MY JEEP!!!! WHO TOOK MY JEEP!!!!! WHERE IS MY JEEP!!!!!! JESTER!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY JEEP!!!!!" Hardcase's voice flew all the way from Malibu Base.

"What was _that?_" Courtney blinked. Tommy groaned.

_Bloody Hardcase._ The Aussie mutant grumbled mentally. "Probably just a very loud disgruntled neighbor." He handed her his extra helmet. "I was thinking that we could go down to that new 50s-style diner in town."

"I always wanted to go down there. I heard the food is real good." Courtney said.

"Yeah, their chocolate ice cream sundaes are **bonzer!**" Tommy grinned. "I've been to every restaurant in town, and let me tell you, that new 50s-style diner is awesome!" Meanwhile, Terrell was driving Hardcase's jeep into town.

"You're on the right track, Terrell." Rictor said as he looked at a small display device. "You're on the right track…Terrell?" Terrell wasn't listening. He was staring at a couple pretty girls he saw walking down the street.

"Whoa, mama…" Terrell's jaw dropped. "I love Cali…"

"TERRELL, WATCH THE ROAD!!!" Rictor exclaimed. The Compton native was snapped out of his reverie.

"What?!" Terrell asked quickly. His eyes widened as he saw he was about to collide with a trio of motorcyclists. "YIKES!!" He swerved, and the side of the jeep hit the bikers, and it caused them to fall off their bikes. Terrell managed to skid to a stop. "Oh, thank God." He breathed. "Are they alright?" Rictor had a great view of the bikers, and the Mexican mutant's eyes widened.

"Forget them, man! Drive!" Rictor exclaimed, grabbing the wheel and smashing the gas pedal, causing the jeep to speed off. The three bikers got to their feet.

"Oi! Those were two of the West Coast Misfits!" Torch exclaimed at Ripper and Buzzer.

"They trashed our bikes!" Ripper exclaimed.

"Let's get them!" Buzzer snarled.

Well, well, well! Looks like Terrell and Rictor have gotten themselves into some major trouble! What insanity will happen next? Will the Dreadnoks catch Terrell and Rictor? Will Tommy and Courtney get involved? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Dinner Time!

**One Wild Night Out**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Yep, they are the original three Dreadnoks: Torch, Ripper, and Buzzer! You can bet that they are not exactly happy bunnies at the thought and action of two members of the West Coast Misfits accidentally trashing their bikes, and you can expect the Dreadnoks to try and get some form of revenge, even though it may go wrong. I read your new stuff and I loved it! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there Todd Fan! I read the new chapter of "Mutants in Tights" and I loved it! Yeah, poor old Velocity and Rictor just want to help out their buddy Chilljaw, and they already run into trouble. Not to mention what Tommy will do to those guys when he finds out what they've been doing. And the worst part of it, it's the Dreadnoks. Well, maybe it's not so bad. The Dreadnoks aren't that bright, but they are dangerous. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I agree with you on that: No matter which team they are on, East or West, if you're a member of the Misfits, no matter where you go, you'll run into trouble. Shopping is quite a torturous experience. Normally, I hang on in the electronics store. I don't mind too much if I'm in a store I like, like Barnes and Noble. I just hang out in the Graphic Novels aisle and skim a few books. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "I'm going to go home and sleep with my wife." - Michael McKean as Mr. Green, Clue**

Chapter 4: Dinner Time!

**Artie's Diner, Malibu**

Artie's Diner was a very special diner in Malibu. It was patterned after the classic malt shops of the 1950s. The tiles of the floor were black and white checkerboard. The waitresses were on roller skates, the booth tables had little jukeboxes and Little Richard was heard in the background. Tommy and Courtney walked inside the double doors.

"Oh, wow." Courtney looked around the old-style diner with a smile. "This is very nice."

"You think the décor's nice, you'll _love_ the food." Tommy grinned. _Man, Ace's tips are really helping. So far, so good._ Tommy smiled to himself as he and Courtney sat down at a booth. "Hey, look at this! A little jukebox right on the table. How very weird."

"That's how they did it back in the day." Courtney chuckled. "I think it's really cool." She and Tommy noticed a blue Ferrari drive by. "Wow. That car is very nice."

"That car belongs to me pal Ace." Tommy explained. "I recognize that Ferrari anywhere." He picked up a menu.

**Elsewhere in ****Malibu**

"Okay Rictor, where is Tommy?" Terrell asked. Rictor looked at the tracker, a small yellow PDA-like device.

"Well, he has stopped…" Rictor pressed a couple buttons, making the device beep. "He's at some kind of restaurant. It's Artie's Diner."

"That new place downtown?" Terrell blinked. "That place is _way_ old-school. I'm talking 1950s, man."

"Let's go travel back in time, man." Rictor chuckled.

**Still elsewhere in Malibu**

Torch, Ripper, and Buzzer walked down the street, looking dejected. Their beloved bikes were accidentally trashed by the West Coast Misfits known as Velocity and Rictor. Not even giving the occasional passer-by a fright with a glare made them feel better.

"Zartan is going to kill us." Buzzer moaned. "We can't steal those diamonds now."

"This is bloody worse than the time that we stole Zartan's bike with the hologram projectors built in." Torch groaned. **(A/N: This happened in the old Marvel G.I. Joe comics, back in the 80s)**

"It was _Buzzer's_ bloody idea!" Ripper glared at the blond ponytail-wearing Dreadnok. "Thanks to _him_, we ended up having to wait on Road Pig for a bloody week. He made me _brush his teeth!_ I'm _still_ in bloody therapy for it!"

"Hey! That _wasn't_ my fault! I was bored!" Ripper exclaimed back in self-defense. "Besides, you guys have to admit, we had a barrel of laughs terrorizing the highways. Remember when we disguised the bike as a t-rex and went through that mime convention?"

"Buzzer, we were given the Key to the bloody City!" Torch groaned.

"I remember that!" Ripper grinned.

"It doesn't matter, anyway!" Buzzer snapped. "I don't care about those diamonds anymore! I want to get those punk Misfit kids for thrashing out bikes! I bloody swear, I am going…to…rip…" Buzzer zoned out and trailed off.

"Buzzer?" Ripper wondered. "You alright, mate?"

"Guys…check it out." Buzzer pointed at three beautiful choppers parked in front of a bar. One was black with gold leaf flames. A second was red with silver racing stripes, and the third looked like a cross between a chopper and a police bike, complete with saddlebags and a windshield. This bike was decorated with the American Flag theme.

"Oh…my…God." Torch's jaw dropped.

"They're…beautiful." Ripper wiped a tear from his eye.

"C'mon, let's take them and find those punk kids!" Buzzer said. The three Dreadnoks took the three bikes, hotwired them, and drove off. Three other bikers noticed from the window, and ran outside. One happened to be a big guy with a brown-and-gray beard.

"Hey Big Vance, those Dreadnok jerks took our rides!" One biker said to the big biker. **(A/N: Remember Big Vance? If you don't, read "Rockin' New Year". He made his first appearance in that story)**

"Yup." Big Vance narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Those Dreadnoks _still_ owe me money, and now they take our bikes. Boys, let's take some rich guy's car, hunt them down, then beat them like the dogs they are!"

"YEAH!!!" The two bikers agreed, pumping their fists in the air.

**Artie's Diner**

Terrell and Rictor had parked Hardcase's jeep in the parking lot of Artie's diner, careful to put it in a place where Tommy could not see them and they could see him. Terrell was watching Tommy through the windshield. He and Courtney were talking and enjoying some food.

"So far, so good." Terrell nodded. "What do you think, Rictor?" He turned to Rictor and his eyes widened. "Rictor!" A waitress on roller skates had skated up to Rictor's side window with a tray with a soda, a burger, and fries on it. She hooked the tray on the window.

"Thank you, senorita." The Mexican mutant pulled out his wallet and paid the waitress.

"Rictor, we're on a mission!" Terrell exclaimed.

"Men on a mission need to eat too, amigo." Rictor grinned. "Fry?"

Well, well, well! Looks like the Dreadnoks are in big trouble themselves! What insanity will happen next? Will Tommy's date go well? Will Big Vance and his boys kill the Dreadnoks? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Biker Attack!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To Eileen: Hey there Eileen! Nice to hear from you! I am a huge fan of your work. Especially your "I'm Dying" series! I love that series because they're funny and dramatic. Yup, looks like trouble is about to start big time! Between two biker gangs and Terrell and Rictor, God knows what'll happen! Enjoy the new chapter! I hope you keep on reading and reviewing!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! It's nice getting reviews from you, considering that I am a huge fan of your work. How **did** Tommy's date go? Well technically, it hasn't had any trouble so far as far as Courtney or Tommy could tell. So technically, it's good as gold so far! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side" and I loved it! Man, the Hellions are a bunch of little back-stabbers, aren't they? Run! Run while you still can, Evan! You remember the comic? I wouldn't be surprised if you **have** the comic! I read about that on an online profile of the Dreadnoks on a GI Joe website I visit occasionally. Oh yeah, the Dreadnoks are so going to get it. If Big Vance and his boys (I hope you remembered Big Vance from "Rockin' New Year") don't kill them for stealing their bikes, Tommy will kill them for ruining his date and trying to kill his friends. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! Yes, I do agree, one needs to eat before they go out for anything. There's nothing more annoying than going out and fighting crime, and then you get a serious case of the munchies. That can be a real irritant. I'm not surprised if they see superheroes stash an occasional energy bar in their costumes. Crime fighting is very hard work. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Even in hell I get no respect." - Rodney Dangerfield (RIP) as the Founder of Hell, Little Nicky**

Chapter 5: Biker Attack!

**The Ritz, Downtown ****Malibu**

The Ritz was a fancy hotel for the rich in Malibu, California. Currently, a beautiful white Rolls Royce was waiting at the sidewalk in front of the hotel entrance. A rich older couple with graying hair walked out the doors and toward the car. Meanwhile, Big Vance and two of his boys walked up to this little scene.

"Excuse us, we need to borrow your car." Big Vance said as he approached the couple. Big Vance took the lady gently by the sides, then placed her down a little bit to the side. "Excuse us, ma'am."

"Aw! Well, I never!" The lady gasped. She hollered in fright as Big Vance punched out her husband. One of Big Vance's boys, a skinny guy called Rat, searched the man.

"Hey Vance, got his keys!" Rat said, tossing the keys to Vance. The three bikers walked toward the Rolls Royce. The valet opened the door for them.

"Hey thanks, kid. Have a quarter." Big Vance flipped a quarter in the air. It landed in the valet's hand. Big Vance punched out the valet, then the three bikers entered the car. "Let's skin some Dreadnoks alive, boys!"

"Yeah!" The two biker henchmen whooped as the Rolls Royce sped off. It swerved wildly as it nearly collided with a certain blue Ferrari.

"Hey!" Ace exclaimed as he stuck his head out the window. "Watch the road!" He withdrew his head. "You gotta love this town, huh?" Ace said to his date with a grin.

**Artie's Diner**

"Oh wow!" Courtney said in an amazed tone. "You really did that?"

"That's right, Sheila!" Tommy grinned, flexing his arm. "I beat up ten Cobra soldiers, all by meself! Having superhuman strength will help."

"I know you get his often, so I'm sorry if this offends you or anything, but…" Courtney tried to find the words. "…how did you end up looking like you do now?"

"You mean did I look human once?" Tommy shook his head. "Nope. Never did. I was born a shark-man. In fact, me dad once said to me that the doctor joked that me mother was cheating on him with a great white. Me dad punched the doctor in the mouth." Tommy smiled. "You ever heard of the Sharpes?"

"The famous shark experts?" Courtney blinked. "Yeah, they're well known. You're their son?"

"One and only." Tommy grinned. "Me parents were very tickled by the fact that I was born looking like this. They joke that I was their little gift given to them for their love of sharks. Did you know that shark attacks are in actuality very rare?" Meanwhile, Terrell and Rictor were watching from the jeep, enjoying some fast food.

"Maybe we should just go home, hermano." Rictor said, chomping down on some fries. "The date seems to be going just fine."

"Yeah, maybe…" Terrell admitted with shrug, taking a sip of some chocolate milkshake from a yellow cup through a straw. "But you know what I think?"

"No."

"I think we should stick around a little while longer." Terrell said. "Make absolutely certain, you know?"

"If you say so." Rictor said. "HEY WHAT?!" Suddenly, Rictor could see flames explode out of nowhere through his window.

"What's going on?!" Terrell exclaimed. He saw a grinning Buzzer holding his energy-charged lower arm-mounted chainsaw. "Uh oh."

"Hoo boy." Rictor saw Ripper holding his rifle with the laser bayonet. "I think we're in trouble, man. Big trouble."

"Come on out, you little twerps!" Buzzer grinned maniacally, slicing into the back of the jeep with his saw. Torch appeared nearby our heroes. He had a few green glass bottles on his fingers, and he was clanging them together.

"West Coast Misfits…come out and play-yay…West Coast Miiiisfiiiits…come out and plaaay-yaaaayyyyy…" Torch taunted in a sing-song voice. A crowd in the restaurant had gathered and watched this through the window. Well, except for Tommy and Courtney. They were too engrossed in their own conversation to notice.

"I think Tommy would be a big help right now." Rictor whimpered as Ripper and Buzzer could be heard slicing into Hardcase's jeep. Terrell glared at Tommy.

"Oh God Tommy, get of your gray shark butt and help us!" Terrell whined.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes are in trouble! What insanity will happen next? Will Chilljaw help Rictor and Velocity? Will they make it out alive? Will Big Vance and his boys catch up with the Dreadnoks? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. Found Out!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! Nice to hear from you! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Keep on going strong, TF! You're almost free from those cursed exams. You can do it, todd fan! We believe in you! Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! You bet your sweet bippy that his is going to be funny! Yeah, I can see the Dreadnoks being taken down easily! You want more Dreadnok torture? Well, I'll see if I can put some more in for you. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read more stuff from you!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, there's mutants, bikers, voyeurism, romance, and insanity! Just another typical Misfit fic as far as I am concerned. I think Tommy and Courtney will have a wild time to say the least. I'm surprised no one else picked up the Warriors reference. That's the most memorable line from the movie! The character that said it was so funny. He was psycho. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! How long until Tommy and Courtney notice the fight? Well, knowing them, I doubt they'd notice even if Terrell crashed Hardcase's jeep through the diner! Yeah, that wouldn't be a surprise to anyone if they didn't notice a jeep going through a diner. You know what? That gives me an idea… Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! It's nice to hear you, man! Yeah, Tommy got a date. He does deserve one. After all, he is a nice guy, despite his somewhat-fearsome look. Yeah, Terrell and Rictor only want to make sure it goes well, but knowing the Misfit record, you can't help but be surprised that this insanity has broken out! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "There's no one home, in my house of pain." - Faster Pussycat**

Chapter 6: Found Out!

**Artie's Diner**

"What are we gonna do, hermano?!" Rictor exclaimed. He was holding onto the inside of Hardcase's beloved jeep as Ripper, Buzzer, and Torch mauled it from the outside. The jeep was covered in bullet holes, slashes, gashes, and burn marks and signs of severe scorching.

"Come on out and play, kiddies!" Torch's voice could be heard taunting outside, accompanying the Dreadnok's laughs and the sounds of Buzzer's chainsaw and Ripper's rifle firing and bayonet ripping steel.

"Hang on!" Terrell said. The African-American mutant's eyes glowed a bright white. The Dreadnoks screamed as a sudden wind kicked up, blowing the three mentally messed-up bikers into another car. The Dreadnoks got up with a snarl.

"Gun it!" Rictor exclaimed. "Reverse the jeep and let's get out of here!" Terrell immediately did so. "That's **forward**, stupid!" Terrell accidentally forgot to switch the drive to reverse, and the jeep raced forward, right through the diner wall, sending glass everywhere.

"Oh my God!" Courtney exclaimed. Tommy turned around and his eyes widened.

"Get down, Sheila!" Tommy threw her down to the ground to save her from some glass shards. "What in the name of God?!" Tommy exclaimed as the jeep slammed into the counter.

"Ohhh…" Terrell and Rictor moaned as they stumbled out of the jeep.

"_Terrell?!__ **Rictor** What are you plonkers doing here?!_" Tommy roared angrily. Terrell grunted and shook his head quick to get the cobwebs out.

"Wait a minute, man! Before you kill me Fishface, let me explain…" Terrell pointed at a groaning Rictor, who was holding his head. "It was Rictor's idea!" He said in a panic, pointing at the Mexican-born sonic generator. Rictor blinked.

"_What?!_" The Hispanic boy exclaimed. "You liar! You loco lunatic! This was **your** idea!"

"You guys have got five minutes." Tommy snarled.

"Tommy, we just wanted to back you up, man!" Terrell explained. "We thought you might need help."

"I don't need help with a date, Terrell." Tommy crossed his arms. "At least I **got** a date."

"He's got you there, man." Rictor joked.

"Oh shut up." Terrell grumbled.

"What's going on here?" Courtney blinked.

"Courtney, meet me soon-to-be-dead-friends, Terrell Mason and Rictor." Tommy glared at the two mutants.

"Nice to meet you, senorita." Rictor waved with a grin.

"How you doing?" Terrell chuckled.

"Are you guys mutants, like Tommy?" Courtney blinked.

"Yeah." Rictor chuckled. "I have the ability to create low-frequency sonic waves from my hands. I can use them to cause small earthquakes, or pack one heck of a punch."

"I'm a speedster." Terrell smirked. "I can also control wind. You know, cause tornadoes, sudden gusts, that kind of thing. A pretty useful set of powers if I say so myself."

"Too bad they won't save you." A familiar English-accented voice scowled. The four teenagers turned and saw the Dreadnoks standing at the window, weapons ready. The voice came from Buzzer. "Well, now isn't this nice." The three Dreadnoks heard what appeared to be a car. "What?" They turned and saw a white Rolls Royce charge towards them. Big Vance stuck his head out the driver's side window.

"HEY BUZZER!!! RIPPER!!! TORCH!!!" Big Vance yelled. "WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!!! PAY UP OR GET BEAT UP, YOU JERKS!!!!" The Rolls charged into the diner, crashing through a window.

"Oh Lord." Torch gulped.

"Out of the way!" Ripper screamed. The three Dreadnoks jumped out of the way as the Rolls Royce sped by. The white car crashed into a counter, only to turn around and make another pass at them.

"Let's get out of here!" Terrell exclaimed. He, Rictor, Courtney, and Tommy jumped inside Hardcase's battered jeep.

"Oh man, Hardcase is gonna kill us if he sees his jeep, hermano!" Rictor moaned as he jumped inside. Terrell quickly pulled out and drove off.

"Let's get out of here!" Tommy snapped. "I'll kill you guys later!"

"Are your nights always like this, Tommy?" Courtney asked.

"Sometimes." Tommy sighed. "Usually, we don't _intend_ for nights to get this crazy." The Australian shark-boy glared at Terrell and Rictor.

"Oh yeah, blame _us!_ We just wanted to help!" Terrell exclaimed in self-defense.

"No offense you guys, I really appreciate it, but I didn't need it!" Tommy snapped.

"They're getting away! Let's get'em!" Ripper roared. The Dreadnoks jumped on their stolen bikes and drove off.

"After them!" Big Vance roared. The Rolls raced after the Dreadnoks, who in turn was after the kids.

Well, well, well! Looks like the insanity will continue! What madness will happen next? Will our heroes get away? Will Big Vance and his boys catch the Dreadnoks? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Shall we Dance?

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Just two more tests! You can do it, todd fan. Oh yeah, and I hope you did well on your last tests. I know you'll do well on your Friday ones! In the meantime, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae. Well, sometimes, a good intention can cause a complete disaster. Terrell and Rictor were only concerned about their friend, and friends always help each other out, no matter what. You're right, Rae: Tommy has no need for enemies with the friends he's got. Enjoy the new chapter._

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! Oh yeah, you bet that it's going to be wild! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I can hardly wait to read more new stuff from you, and enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky Genocide! It's been a long time since I last heard from you, man! I hope you keep reviewing again! The gang and the Dreadnoks get caught in a room full of girls that turn out to be members of a cult of cannibals? How many 80s B-horror flicks do you watch? You have a very strange mind, Sparky. Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Well, baby needs a beer!" - Mike Judge as Hank Hill, King of the Hill**

Chapter 7: Shall we Dance?

**The streets of Malibu**

"Well, _this_ is certainly an interesting date." Courtney gulped as Terrell and Rictor raced down the streets of Malibu in Hardcase's battered jeep.

"Man, Hardcase is gonna kill us." Rictor moaned.

"Relax, yo! We'll just make sure there was no evidence of us ever here, and he'll do what he always does: Blame Jester." Terrell said calmly.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?!" Rictor exclaimed in a panic. The young Mexican was a scrapper, and he didn't fear a lot, but he was no dope, and only dopes or Jester dared to mess with Hardcase.

"What I'd like to know is how you guys can be so stupid?!" Tommy growled. "Taking Hardcase's jeep _and_ spying on me date?! What were you bloody twits _thinking?!_"

"We just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong, Tom." Terrell explained. "This _is_ your first date, man."

"Some first date." Tommy snorted, crossing his arms. "Bloody marvelous."

"They _were_ only trying to help, Tommy." Courtney reassured Tommy, patting his shoulder. "They are your friends. Besides, it's not a complete disaster."

"I suppose." Tommy sighed. He then realized something. "What happened to me moped?"

**Elsewhere in ****Malibu**

"Of all the bloody…" Buzzer grumbled as he, Ripper and Torch rode down the street on the stolen motorcycles. "Where did those bloody kids go?!"

"How should I know?" Ripper snapped. He noticed a dark building. "Hey, what's that?" The Dreadnoks pulled up to the dark building.

**A few minutes later**

Big Vance and his boys noticed their bikes next to the dark building. They pulled up the Rolls nearby.

"Okay. Rat, Vin, you guys got your little friends?" Big Vance held up a chain.

"Got mine, boss." The skinny Rat snickered, holding his lead pipe.

"Me and my sledgehammer are ready." A slightly-heavyset blond biker held up a sledgehammer.

"Let's get 'em. They're probably in there waiting for us. So let's give 'em a party." Big Vance snarled. The bikers got out of the car and carefully crept to the door. With one mighty kick, Big Vance brought the door down, and the three charged in. However, they suddenly stopped and grinned widely.

"Whoa…" Rat grinned.

"Boys…we just stumbled into paradise." Big Vance grinned.

**Some time later, in Malibu**

"I _was_ also planning to take Courtney down to the club tonight for some dancing." Tommy scowled.

"Well, we did manage to lose those idiotic Dreadnoks…" Rictor smiled.

"Can we come?" Terrell grinned hopefully.

"NO!" Tommy snapped.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh…" The speedster rolled his eyes. "Why don't we at least drop you off?"

"I don't know…" Tommy shook his head.

"Let them, Tommy. They didn't mean to wreck our dinner." Courtney said. "Besides, they'll just drop us off."

"We'll go back and get your moped, Tommy." Rictor grinned. "Besides, we lost those dummy Dreadnoks."

"Where's the club?" Terrell asked.

"Just up ahead, mate." Tommy pointed up ahead. Terrell chuckled.

"Man, that place is _bangin__'_!" The Compton native grinned. "We'll pick you…up?" The four teens noticed something very weird.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_**" The Dreadnoks screamed in fright as they raced down the street on their bikes. "**_MOVE IT!!! OH MY GOD!!! RUN FOR IT!!! HELLLP!!!! THEY'RE COMING!!!!! THOSE BIRDS ARE BLOODY MONSTERS!!!! MOMMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!"_**

"**_DRIVE, YOU SON OF A #$#$#, DRIVE!!!_**" Big Vance screamed, also in a panic, as the white Rolls raced by. "**_WHAT THE $#$# IS UP WITH THIS _****_CRAZY_****_ARSE_****_TOWN_**"

"What in the name of everything holy?" Courtney blinked. Her jaw dropped as she saw what appeared to be several hissing pale women in revealing dresses flying after the Dreadnoks and Big Vance and his boys. "Only in Malibu." She groaned.

"Here, man." Terrell pitched Tommy a cell phone. "Call us. We're gonna go and rescue Big Vance from the freaky vampire chick things. At least, I think they may be vampires."

"They're pale, they hiss, and they fly! What do you think?!" Rictor smacked Terrell upside the head.

"What about the Dreadnoks?" Tommy blinked.

"Screw them! They're on their own, 'mano! See you around!" Terrell and Tommy drove off. "And we'll go get your moped!"

"It better not be scratched up! I bloody well mean it!" Tommy called out to his friends as they drove off. "I hope it's not scratched up."

"Your friends are weird." Courtney said to Tommy. "Come on. Let's go inside. I'm sure we'll have some fun."

**In the club**

"Oh wow! This place is incredible!" Tommy whooped as he and Courtney danced.

"Yeah, it sure is." Courtney agreed with a grin. "I love this place, too. So, want to sit down and have a soda?"

"Sounds cool with me, Sheila." Tommy grinned. The two sat down at a table and ordered some sodas.

"Oh look, they let trash into clubs here now." A familiar voice scowled. "Courtney, dear cousin, once again, you prove an embarrassment to the family."

"Oh brother." Courtney groaned in embarrassment.

"I though your last name was familiar." Tommy blinked.

Well, well, well! Looks like Tommy's night may have gotten worse! What insanity will happen next? Who was talking to Courtney? Will the Dreadnoks and Big Vance's boys be able to get away from the crazy vampire chicks? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Shocker!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey there Metal Dragon! Vampire chicks and Dreadnoks fleeing from terror from Big Vance, Vin, Rat, and Firestorm all packing heat, huh? I like that idea! I'll see if I can fit it in somewhere. I'm not much of a fan of Harry Potter. I have beta-read a few fics myself. Just ask pilot of eva unit 04. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for you to put up the new chapter of "Take the Long Way Home"!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side" and I loved it! Why do I get the feeling that Evan doesn't have as many allies as he thinks he does? I mean, Empath can be one manipulative little sneak. Yeah, vampires. This is __Malibu__. All sorts of crazy things happen in this little __California__ town. It's like with Alex in __Hawaii__. All sorts of madness happens in Alex's town. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I read the new chapters of 'Mutants in Tights' and I loved them! I really liked the musical number. I sing 'Men in Tights' sometimes. I can't get it out of my head. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one! I can hardly wait to hear more from you!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Actually, Terrell and Rictor are chasing **after** the vampire women who are chasing after the Dreadnoks and Big Vance, Rat, and Vin. I wouldn't be surprised myself if Terrell tries to get himself some HVA. Who is Courtney's cousin, and why does she hate Tommy? I think you will be surprised. Will Tommy and Courtney date again? I hope so. Find out in the next chapter!_

_To Firefly25: Hey there Firefly! I haven't heard a review from you in quite a long time, my friend. The readers never heard Courtney's last name, but Tommy did. I think you will be surprised when it is revealed. And yep, the Dreadnoks, and Big Vance and co. have stumbled upon the town's local hot chick vampire hangout. They're definitely vampires. I have no idea what the heck succubi look like. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to beta-read the new chapter of 'Reindeer Flotilla'!_

**Disclaimer: "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" - Stan Marsh, ****South ****Park**

Chapter 8: Shocker!

**An outdoor café in Malibu**

Terrell Mason and Rictor were sitting at a table, enjoying some soda.

"Man, yo. This has been one crazy night." Terrell shook his head.

"Yeah. Too bad we lost those Dreadnoks in Chinatown." Rictor chuckled. "I wonder where they are now?" The two mutant boys suddenly heard screaming. They turned and saw the vampires and the Dreadnoks race by, looking scared out of their minds. Racing after them was a cackling Big Vance, Rat and Vin driving after them in the stolen white Rolls Royce. They were firing at the Dreadnoks and the vampire women with flamethrowers. Not to mention they were accompanied by a certain heavily-modified and customized jeep, driven by a certain psychotic red-haired Malibu Joe and his pet monkey. Firestorm cackled as he stood on the roof of his Firerunner and fired away with a flamethrower of his own. Terrell and Rictor watched the scene with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"Oh my God, dude." Rictor shook his head. The Mexican mutant ran a hand through his long brown hair. "Let's just go back to Artie's and get Tommy's moped."

"Yeah." The African-American speedster codenamed Velocity agreed. "Let's go."

"_YEEEEEEEEE-**HAH!**_"

**The club**

Tommy and Courtney looked up at the source of the voice: the self-proclaimed 'celebrity reporter' named Tawny Dawson.

"Oh dear God, no…" Courtney moaned.

"Since when did they let slime like you enter places like this?" Tawny scowled at Tommy. The Australian-born shark-like mutant looked around himself for a moment, confused.

"Who, me?" Tommy blinked, pointing at himself.

"Yes you, you fin-backed twit!" Tawny snapped.

"Go away, Cousin Tawny!" Courtney snapped. "You're an embarrassment!"

"That would explain a lot, mate." Tommy blinked.

"Why are you dating that freak?" Tawny sniffed. "Look at him! He looks like a genetic experiment gone wrong! He looks like a reject from a bad horror flick!"

"Now that's not very nice!" Tommy crossed his arms. Courtney's face reddened.

"He can't help how he looks!" Courtney glared. "He's a very nice guy."

"You are being an embarrassment to our family by dating that monster!" Tawny snapped. "I am a celebrity, you know."

"So what!" Courtney snarled. "My parents want _nothing_ to do with you or that cesspool of a family! Tommy is a mutant, yes. But he's a very sweet guy, and he wouldn't hurt a fly. You want to talk about bad people? Let's talk about you! You're a cheap witch, just like your mother, and your father is a philanderer, a liar, and a con! Tommy is a sweet guy who just happens to look like a shark. So what! If you weren't so closed-minded, you could see that mutants are just like everybody else, except their genetic structure is a little different! You can no more control being a mutant than you can your eye color." Courtney didn't notice that a crowd was gathering.

"Too bad." Tawny smirked. "Because he looks like the poster child for botched plastic surgery."

"Hey! I don't make fun of your fake nose!" Tommy exclaimed. Courtney grabbed her drink and splashed it all over her cousin's face, making her screech.

"You mutie-loving…" Tawny raised her hand to slap her cousin across the mouth, but Courtney's fist was quicker, nailing Tawny right in the mouth with a right cross, knocking Tawny back. Courtney then slammed Tawny into the ground and the two started to catfight.

"Oh man, thank God Terrell is not here right now." The shark-teen sighed.

**Outside Artie's Diner**

"Here it is!" Rictor rolled Tommy's moped into the back of Hardcase's ruined jeep. "Tough little thing. Not a scratch on it."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get it to the club." Terrell shrugged.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_" The Dreadnoks screamed as they raced by alongside the vampire women. Shortly after, cackling was heard as Firestorm and Big Vance and his boys chased after them, packing flamethrowers. The two boys watched in amazement.

"Only in Malibu." Rictor sighed.

Well, well, well! Looks like our heroes just went through more madness! What insanity will happen next? Will Tawny try to get revenge? Will Big Vance and the boys catch up with the Dreadnoks? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. Coming Home!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I'm very glad the story makes you laugh so far. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey there Red Witch! I read the new chapter of "Welcome To The Dark Side" and I loved it! Looks like the Hellfire Club want Evan in their __Inner Circle__, and they aren't going to accept no for an answer. I can't wait to read more! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Prophet-Song: Hey there Prophet! Yep, vampires in __Malibu__! Only in a city a Misfit team calls home does insanity like this happen. Where's Dracula? Who knows. The owner of the Rolls Royce Big Vance stole beat up the biker and get the vampire chicks? Hmm…that sounds like an interesting idea. I'll see what I can do with that. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Hey there, Aaron! Yeah, Tawny Dawson, the reporter who is a thorn in the side of X-Man and Misfit alike, has arrived. Actually, I created Courtney to show that not everyone in Tawny's family are a bunch of rich jerks. I thought a scene with Firestorm would be good for some laughs. I laughed myself when I wrote the chase scene between Firestorm, Big Vance and his boys and the Dreadnoks and the vampire women. How did Big Vance and Firestorm meet? Probably at an illegal street race or something. The Joes hiring Big Vance? Yeah, that sounds pretty funny. Enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Why vampire women? Why not? Vampires are funny. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy the new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey there Sparky! You do watch a lot of B-Movies. It would explain a great many things about you, man. Yeah, I think Tommy said something like that already when he made a remark that he never made fun of Tawny's fake nose. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "_That_…is the _stupidest_ thing I ever heard in my life." - Me**

Chapter 9: Coming Home!

**In front of the club**

"Are you _sure_ you're alright?" Tommy asked Courtney with concern as the two walked out of the club. Her blonde-and-red hair was messy, her clothes were disheveled, and she had a couple light scratches on her face.

"Yeah, sure." Courtney smiled. "I'm okay, Tommy. Can't say the same for Cousin Tawny, though. She got a black eye, heh heh. She'll be crying in her room for _weeks!_"

"You know, I heard from the East Coast guys that Tawny's family were all a bunch of rich jerks. I mean, no offense or anything." Tommy said. Courtney laughed.

"Me and my parents are the only nice folks in that clan." Courtney chuckled. "I'm used to it." She noticed something parked out in front of the sidewalk. "Hey Tommy, look at that. It's your moped."

"Me moped!" Tommy whooped happily, running to the little blue two-wheeled vehicle and hugging it. "Terrell and Rictor came through!" He examined his beloved moped. "Not a scratch on it. Wow. That's pretty incredible."

"_WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_" The Dreadnoks and the vampire women screamed as they raced by.

"_WAAAAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!_" Firestorm and Big Vance cackled as they raced after the Dreadnoks and the vampire women in their respective vehicles, firing flamethrowers.

"You associate with some very weird people, Tommy." Courtney said to Tommy as he was wheeling his moped over to her. Tommy watched the chase and shrugged.

"Yeah, but what can I do?" Tommy shrugged. "Besides, Firestorm's a nice guy. Just don't give him matches, Twinkies, explosives, and/or the keys to your car and she'll be apples!"

"Yeah, I've seen him around town. That funny jeep he drives violates more traffic laws in one minute than every crazy driver in LA." Courtney nodded. People in Malibu have often seen Firestorm in his Firerunner, and they knew only one thing could be done when he was seen behind the wheel: GET OUT OF THE WAY! "I wonder how that lunatic got a license."

**A driving school, about a decade ago**

A car pulled up to the driver's school building. It was a wreck. There were holes in the doors, it was on fire in places, a tire was flat, blotches of paint were everywhere, and steam escaped from the hood. The instructor looked traumatized. Sitting in the driver's seat was a 16-year-old Firestorm. His fiery red hair was in a mullet, pulled back into a ponytail, and he was dressed in a race car shirt and blue jeans. The teenage Firestorm grinned at the instructor.

"How'd I do?" Firestorm grinned.

"HERE!" The instructor screamed. "TAKE IT!" He thrust a license into Firestorm's hands. "Take it! Don't _ever_ come back here again! You are a lunatic, Charlie Burns! They should put you in an insane asylum!" The instructor fled the car screaming. The teen Firestorm blinked.

"I don't see what he was freaking out about." Firestorm blinked to himself as he stared at his new license. "Only three fires were started…and the third one wasn't even _my_ fault. Although I wish it was. It was awesome."

**Outside the club, present day**

"Beats the heck out of me." Tommy chuckled. "Why don't we head home before more disaster strikes?"

"Good idea." Courtney agreed.

**Elsewhere in ****Malibu**

Terrell and Rictor were standing around a parking garage. Parked in a space was Hardcase's wrecked jeep.

"What're we gonna do, man? What're we gonna do?" Terrell moaned, banging his head against the hood.

"Smart move, amigo. Put _another_ dent in it." Rictor quipped, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. The African-American speedster sighed.

"Hardcase is going to _kill_ us."

"Well, I thought taking his jeep was a dumb idea!" Rictor said. "Look what happened!"

"How was _I_ to know the Dreadnoks were around, man!" Terrell exclaimed in self-defense. "I'm a speedster, not a fortune-teller!"

"I think we should've just taken a regular jeep, that's all." Rictor held up his hands. "Now we gotta worry about getting this thing home and Hardcase not finding out."

"Don't you think I know that!" Terrell snapped at the Hispanic sonic generator. "Look, let's just get this thing out of here, and we'll worry about it when we get back to Malibu Base." The two got in the car and drove off.

"Shouldn't we check on Tommy?"

"Nah, he's fine."

**In front of Courtney's house**

"Thank you, Tommy. I had fun tonight." Courtney smiled as she got off Tommy's moped.

"Even though it _was_ a bit of a disaster. But then again, that comes with the territory when you are a Misfit." Tommy sighed.

"It could've been worse." Courtney shrugged.

"True." Tommy nodded. "So…uhm…want to do it again sometime?" Tommy smiled up at Courtney. The blonde smiled back.

"Love to." She gave Tommy a little kiss on the cheek. The shark-like Aussie blushed. "See you around, Tommy." She walked back into the house. Tommy smiled happily.

Well, well, well! Looks like Tommy's night went well after all! What insanity will happen next? How will Terrell and Rictor get Hardcase's wrecked jeep back to Malibu Base? Will they get murdered by Hardcase? And of the craziness around town? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. The Night Ends!

**One Wild Night Out!**

_To Red Witch: Hey there, Red Witch! I just read the new chapter of "Welcome To The Dark Side" and the new one-shot "Football Fiasco" and I loved them! Man, I hope it was a double-cross that Evan just pulled on the Hellions. And I got a pretty good idea who the heck is the spy in the Hellions, and it isn't Tessa. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, Red! Yeah, the Patriots played one awesome game! They beat the Eagles by three points! THEY'RE A DYNASTY! Enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read the last chapter of "Welcome to the Dark Side"!_

_To Raliena: Hey there, Rae! Yeah, Tommy's night turned alright. I feel sorry for poor Terrell and Rictor. They have to find a way to get out of the trouble they'll be in for sure when Hardcase finds out about his jeep! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!_

_To todd fan: Hey there todd fan! I read the new chapters of "X-Men: Evolution, the Musical" and I loved them. I appreciate you using one of my song requests. Thanks a lot! I do agree with you that crazy pyromaniacs should not be given driver's licenses. However, look at it from the driving teacher's point of view. He never wanted to see Firestorm again! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait to read more from you!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! Yeah, Tommy's date went pretty good, despite the…help of Rictor and Terrell. It's nice to see Tommy get the girl. I thought the flashback with Firestorm would be good for some laughs. You got an idea for a story with Firestorm, Pyro, and Fyre? Why don't you write it down! I can beta-read it for you! Want to know what insanity will happen next? Why don't you read on! Enjoy the new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "And lightning from my arse." - Triple H trying to be William Wallace**

Chapter 10: The Night Ends!

**West Coast Misfit Manor, ****Malibu**** Base**

In the main living room, Theresa and Kyle were playing an electronic Battleship game. X23 was reading a book on an armchair, and Longshot was sitting on the couch, watching TV. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, between Theresa and Kyle's Battleship boards. The four mutants heard the door close, turned their heads, and Ace walked in, brushing some purple hair off his blue jacket.

"A-5." Theresa said.

"Miss." Kyle smirked.

"Hey Ace. How was the date?" Longshot asked Ace.

"Ah, besides all the shedding, it was fun. If you'll excuse me…" Ace ran up the stairs.

"That Ace. How he manages to pull off all the stuff he does, I'll never know." Theresa chuckled.

"F-10." Kyle guessed.

"Miss."

"I wonder how Tommy is doing on his date." X23 asked Longshot, not looking up from her board.

"G-7." Theresa piped up.

"Miss." Kyle replied.

"I think Tommy may do just fine. He's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll be alright." Longshot shrugged with crossed arms.

"I-8."

"Miss."

"Yeah, I hope so." X23 agreed. "Tommy's a bit dopey sometimes, and he does cause a lot of ridiculously high food bills, but he's alright."

"F-4."

"Miss." Kyle snickered. The door was heard closing up again. The four mutants turned, and saw Terrell and Rictor walk into the Manor. The two were covered in garbage.

"Hey fellas." Longshot greeted with a grin. "What happened to you guys?"

"Yeah Terrell, you smell worse than your love life." X23 agreed. Rictor started snickering. Terrell glared at the Hispanic mutant for a brief second, then at X23.

"Oh, shut up." Terrell zipped off upstairs.

"E-5."

"Miss."

"What happened to you, Rictor?" Longshot blinked. Rictor sighed.

"Well, the steering and the breaks of the jeep we found got messed up." Rictor sighed. He started muttering in Spanish as he went upstairs. _I just hope that Terrell managed to get the blame off us!_

"H-9."

"Miss."

"Why do I get the feeling that the jeep belonged to a certain angry Joe?" Longshot groaned. The door closed again, revealing a happy-looking Tommy. The shark-like Aussie whistled as he walked into the Manor, his hands were in his pockets.

"I take it the date went well." X23 said.

"Yep!" Tommy grinned. "She wanted to do it again sometime, mate."

"J-8."

"Miss."

"That's great, Tommy." Longshot grinned.

"Was she looking at you and thinking about seafood?" X23 joked.

"You got a very odd sense of humor, you know that, X23?" Tommy blinked at the clone.

"Thank you. I aim to please." X23 smirked.

"C-3."

"Miss. W-56."

"Kyle, there's no such coordinate on the board!" Theresa exclaimed at a laughing Kyle.

"Man, it was great. Courtney is such a sweetheart." Tommy blushed.

"G-10."

"Miss."

"Looks like you'll be spending some more time with her." X23 said flatly. "I find that nice. Finally, you can clear out someone else's kitchen besides ours." Tommy rolled his eyes. He knew X23 didn't intend any malice towards him with her remark.

"F-1." Theresa smirked. Kyle's jaw dropped.

"Hit! You sunk the Thunderbolt's battleship!" Kyle exclaimed. Theresa whooped.

"I'm going to the kitchen for a post-date celebratory snack." Tommy grinned as he walked into the kitchen.

"We need food for breakfast tomorrow." Longshot joked.

"I did it! I sunk all your ships! I win! Again! Yes!" Theresa jumped up and did a victory dance. "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! Who the Queen of Battleship?" Kyle glared at the Irish blonde. With one swipe of his arm, Kyle angrily swatted his Battleship board off the table, making the other three mutants jump. He then put his elbow on the table, his arm in an arm wrestling position.

"Come on, jabroni!" Kyle snapped at Siryn.

**The Motor Pool, the next morning, 5 AM**

Hardcase hummed happily as he walked into the motor pool for his early morning drive. He did this every morning as part of his routine. He would take out his jeep and drive it around town. The Green Beret turned on the lights and saw his jeep. His jaw hit the floor. The jeep was painted pink, the scars of the Dreadnok's attack were still on it, and it had a huge stuffed toy of a jester on the hood. The Green Beret's face turned bright red.

"**_JEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSTERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_**"

Well, well, well! Looks like the night went well for almost everybody! What insanity will happen down the road? Will Hardcase ever get a break? Will Tommy and Courtney date again? Find out soon! This is L1701E, saying thanks for reading!


End file.
